Participation in water sports and aquatic recreational activities is becoming more and more prevalent. People can journey with ease to the sea shore, rivers and/or lakes. This accounts in large measure for the growing interest found among young and old alike to find enjoyment and challenge on the water.
Significantly, this interest has developed despite the fact that many of the most attractive forms of aquatic recreation require costly investment in a boat as well as the expense of dockig and maintaining the equipment. In addition, diverse and popular forms of water sport and recreation have developed in a manner which associates a specific activity with a specific form of watercraft. For example, while some conventional water crafts such as surfboards can be used for simple flotation in addition to the more commonly understood and practical wind surfing or wave riding, most such vessels or vehicles are not suited for use in multiple water activities including water skiing or casual crusing. Thus an enthusiast wanting to pursue a variety of enjoyable water activities might, for example, have to own or rent a surf board, a sail boat, a canoe, a row boat and possibly even a float as an adjunct of scuba diving activity. Provision of a single multi-use watercraft which would be capable of use in a large variety of water activities is therefore desirable.